


Day 12: Running out of Time

by mrs_d



Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe's depression bangs, Gen, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: “Emergency,” Maze said curtly. “Chloe wants to do something stupid, and we’re running out of time to stop her.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Series: Do What I Wantober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947496
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Day 12: Running out of Time

Linda looked up from her notepad and rubbed her eyes. It was late in the afternoon, and she had a sneaking suspicion that she would need more caffeine before she could decipher her scribbles into a coherent summary of the last hour. She needed to: Rita had been making good progress lately, and Linda wanted to be sure that her observations reflected that, so she could plan for their future sessions. 

All of her clients were doing well, in fact — making slow, steady progress, the way they should. The way psychiatry tended to work for people who weren’t the Devil. She was glad of that, and satisfied with her work. Really, she was, but... 

Well, she missed her office door banging open at all hours. She missed his casual arrogance and his annoying, narcissistic tendency to take only what he wanted from their conversations. She missed his laugh, his charm, his magnetic presence. Since becoming a mother, Linda’s life had become rather predictable. And God literally knew that Amenadiel didn’t have any of his brother’s spontaneous (chaotic) characteristics. 

Thank goodness for Maze, she thought, as her phone chirped out the unique ringtone. Maze always kept things interesting. 

“Hi Maze,” she said. “What’s up?”

“Emergency,” Maze replied curtly. “Chloe wants to do something stupid, and we’re running out of time to stop her.”

“Okay,” said Linda, trying to stay calm. Chloe hadn’t exactly been herself since Lucifer left, and rash decisions — like hooking up with Maze at least twice — had become kind of normal. “What’s happening? Where are you?”

“I’ll text you the address,” said Maze, choosing only to answer the second question. “Hurry.”

She hung up, and a second later, Linda’s phone buzzed with the message: the address and a photo of a hair salon, thankfully not far from her office. Linda got to her feet at once and grabbed her keys, wondering what in the hell kind of emergency could be taking place at a salon, and what role she could play in resolving it. 

Maze met her out front less than fifteen minutes later. Her expression was grim. “We’re too late,” she said.

Linda’s heart stopped. “What happened? Is she okay?”

Maze shook her head. “She got bangs.”

Going from Maze’s tone alone, Linda was sure that she said something else — _she got cancer,_ maybe, or _she got shot._ It took her a long moment to process what Maze had said, and while she was processing, Chloe walked out of the salon with dark hair and bangs that brushed her eyelashes. 

“Oh, honey,” Linda heard herself say. She’d experienced the depths of depression bangs herself several times. 

“Linda, hi,” said Chloe, who apparently hadn’t heard. “What are you doing here?”

“Uh,” said Linda, but thankfully Maze interjected. 

“Post-haircut party. Did you remember to text Ellen?” she asked Linda pointedly.

“Um, no. Not yet,” Linda answered, pulling her phone out of her purse. _Emergency girls night at Lux,_ she typed quickly. Then, so Ella would grasp the severity of the situation, she added, _Chloe got bangs._

 _Be there ASAP,_ Ella replied in less than a minute. _We’ll get her through this._

They would, Linda thought, as she and Maze took turns complimenting Chloe’s hair and listened to her explanations that she’d felt it was time for a change. A few more hours of this, plus a hearty dose of tequila and probably a good, long cry afterwards — well, that was just what the doctor ordered.


End file.
